Activities such as research in medical and other fields can result in the generation or collection of sets of multidimensional data. Complex data of this type is often processed and displayed in visual form for review and analysis. There remains, however, a continuing need for improved systems and methods for processing and displaying multidimensional data. For example, there is a need for systems and methods that can enhance the visualization of information from the data. In particular, there is a need for systems and methods that enhance a user's ability to gain insight and understanding from the data to facilitate the accurate and efficient interpretation of the data (e.g., for diagnostic decisions).